kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Dororo
| voiced by = , , , , | wordplay = D66/Z66 | age =25-45 (Estimation, Human age) 10500 (Actual age) | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} , formerly known as , is a main character in the anime and manga series Keroro Gunso. He is the of the Keroro Platoon. He was an assassin that was number one in the Keron Army, but he chose to be a Pekopon ninja and protector. Character Dororo is a lance corporal of the Keroro Platoon. After getting caught in a bear trap on Pekopon, he was rescued by Koyuki Azumaya (with the help of Zeroyasha in the anime). Wishing to follow the way of the ninja, Zeroro changed his name to Dororo, after the forest where he was found. He spends most of his time training, meditating, reading, doing nature-related works, or spying on the actions of his Platoon (usually through the ceiling) and others (usually by hanging upside down from tree limbs). Dororo is often forgotten by the rest of Keroro Platoon, causing his trauma switch to turn on which is actually his biggest fear (see Episode 123), which usually leads to him sitting in a corner to cry, quietly reeling off many bad experiences (that Keroro did) to himself (only in the anime). The few people that don't forget him as much are Pururu, his family, Zoruru, Koyuki and some minor characters. Dororo will not participate in plans that are potentially harmful to people's feelings or nature. He desires to bring peace to Pekopon. He scolded his brother because he thought his brother broke his music box (which was actually Keroro's fault). Even with all he has gone through, Dororo is a very kind, generous, and respectful person. Appearance Dororo is a light baby blue Keronian. Throughout his childhood, he wore a medical mask. The ears of his white hat are shrouds. His symbol is a red, four pronged shuriken. When he was an assassin, he wore a gas mask. As a ninja, Dororo dons a ninja mask and sheath for his Katana strapped to his back. Dororo's afro is light pink. Dororo is 55.5 centimeters tall, or 2'8 feet tall. Dragon Dororo During the fourth movie, Shion captured Dororo and turned him into a dragon. He appeared as a blue dragon with jagged scars on his wings a larger, warped shuriken symbol on his chest, and keeps his ninja mask over his mouth. He still retains his katana (although much longer), which he uses to fire slashes of energy, cut through tough material, and shield others from harm. Childhood For more information see Chibi Dororo/Zeroro As a child, Zeroro's hobby was gardening, which he carried into adulthood. Currently, he trains his physical swiftness and mental swiftness through meditation. Young Zeroro still carried his kindness. However, being an assassin, Zeroro had less difficulty with stealth. His near death experiences in his childhood left him traumatized and brought him to care for Pekopon. Frequently being unnoticed, Dororo has developed sensitive touches. Young Zeroro was not fully a ninja until he grew older. Dororo was a member of a large, wealthy family. He was part of Keroro and Giroro's friendship (that Pururu later joined). There, he was often exploited by the group, mainly Keroro. Throughout their friendship, Keroro has permanently traumatized him and broke Zeroro's beloved music box. (which led to Zeroro getting mad and even beating up his little brother, thinking it was him who broke it, or in the Funimation dub, selling him to space pirates.) History Zeroro graduated from the Keron Military Academy under the rank of Lance Corporal. He was assigned as the assassin of the Keroro Platoon alongside Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Kururu. They were given the mission to conquer Pekopon. Although, in the manga, he used to be a private second class. Caught in a bear trap on Pekopon, Zeroro expected his inevitable, lonely death until he was saved and adopted by the kunoichi Koyuki Azumaya who trained him the way of the ninja. In the anime, Zeroyasha, Koyuki's friend dog, found him in the trap. Zeroro renames himself Dororo after the forest he was rescued in, and rejoins the Keroro Platoon. His respect for Koyuki saving his life changed his mindset about invading and instead made him feel as if Pekopon should be respected as any other planet. Relationships * Keroro, Giroro and Pururu - As a child, Zeroro, Keroro, and Giroro were friends. Their friendship brought them to be blood brothers (as stated by Keroro). Out of the two, Giroro was the nicest to him. Keroro always took advantage of Zeroro, even as adults. When he was younger, Zeroro admired Keroro when he was hardworking (acording to the manga) but is disapointed at how lazy he is now. As adults, they keep their friendship in regard, but gets upset when the platoon forgets about him. * Koyuki - When Zeroro arrived on Pekopon, he got caught in a bear trap, and was awaiting his lonely death. He was saved by Koyuki (as well as Zeroyasha in the anime) and was taught Ninja arts by her. The two bonded during these teachings and Koyuki became Zeroro's partner. They stuck together during banishment (Zeroro at the time had changed his name to Dororo), and currently live together in a small house in the woods near the Nishizawa Tower (By the Hinata residence in the manga). Dororo and Koyuki hold a father-daughter relationship, making their friendship all the more stronger. * Kururu - Not distinguishing a direct friendship, Dororo and Kururu appear as close acquaintances and good partners. Besides Kururu mostly being instructed by Keroro to make a variety of different technology to help with Dororo's frequent, "Trauma Switches", not much can be mentioned. (ep. 238B and 351A). Kururu also enjoys taunting him and calling him "stubborn" or "annoying" each time he hits his depressing state, seeing how it shows both of their inner weaknesses. (ep. 349A) * Tamama - Tamama admires Dororo's strength and wisdom, creating a rolemodel-type of situation for the both. Dororo wishes the best for Tamama and hopes he'll grow up to be an even stronger soldier than he is now. * Natsumi Hinata - Dororo's friendship with Natsumi, although not seen as much, is there. Dororo has saved Natsumi from invasion plans more than once, and Natsumi also cooks meals to thank Dororo, meaning she sees Dororo in a different light, than the other Keronians. Dororo states that despite being a bit violent, she has a kind heart. Natsumi is also the only one to apologize openly to Dororo, such as when she almost beat him up when his colors were switched with Keroro's (episode 206). Speech Dororo often ends his sentences with "de gozaru", an archaic form of 'desu'. Dororo's self referring nickname, sessha, is an archaic male form of "I", primarily used by samurai. In general, Dororo uses 'humble' Japanese speech. Generally, one would only use this humble form when addressing superiors. Dororo takes this to the extreme and uses humble forms of speech in almost every sentence, regardless of who he is talking to. Dororo also parodies phrases commonly spoken by other characters voiced by his voice actor Takeshi Kusao. Calling Dororo NOTE: Dororo tends to follow how Keroro calls the others. Abilities Demonic Arts Introduced in chapter 125, volume 15 of the manga, appeared in chapter 140, the 5th movie and episode 336. Demonic Art encases Dororo in armor and equips him with a long sword as opposed to his traditional short sword. In this form, Dororo can create multiple dopplegangers. Mail Call Whenever Dororo needs to communicate with the rest of the platoon, he uses a shuriken made of paper that always seems to embed itself into Keroro's head. Dororo usually does not need to be nearby to perform this. Dororo Ninja Art Dororo's trademark ability. He can manipulate his energy to his advantage. Assassin Magic Zeroro's assassin abilities. He can form battle strategies with the Eyes Of Truth. Other *Dororo holds other abilities beyond Dororo Ninja Art and Assassin Magic. His shinobi form contains a technique named Dohotaru: Soraruta, in which he is as the user of the Keroro Shōtai Dokushitei Chō Hisotsudan, in which an energy ball is passed on by the group until it is launched by Dororo. * Dohotaru: Soraruta * Keroro Platoon Deathblow * Ninja Art: Nine-Star Shuriken Trivia *Zeroro seems to be super strong. In episode 119, he is able to lift a sack filled with household items including a bookshelf, a television, and a refrigerator with almost no trouble. *His English voice actor is J Michael Tatum, who played Sir Hammerlock from Borderlands 2. *He became an assassin because Keroro said, "You are going to be an assassin for sure!". *His human form's name is Makoto. *It stated when Dororo was younger, he was frail sickly child, thus masked at birth. *He took off his mask in episode 318a, but no one saw what was under it. *In Episode 312, we get to see an alternate version of Dororo who calls himself Zeroro, and claims that his only mission is to invade Pekopon. This is likely a material version of Dororo's mindset before being saved by Koyuki. *Even though Keroro caused him so much trauma, Dororo protects him from danger, and often gets flustered when noticed. * It is heavily implied that Dororo has clinical depression and a form of PTSD, or "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder", thus creating his trauma switch. He also may have a form of DPD, "Dependent Personality Disorder", due to how much he relies on Keroro even after being treated very poorly by him. *Most Vipers seem to have a grudge against Dororo because of the fight that happened in Episode 13. *In episode 206, Dororo states that he now hates the color green. Gallery 6193923022_fe178bf25e.jpg|A jpg ref of Dororo. bhfdvrjyg.jpg Tumblr m1s0qhieid1qix6r8.jpg best_dororo_screenshot_ever_by_kairiwolf14-d36l416.jpg|Dororo in his armor. 5tgdfhujuy-Dororo.jpg Monkeys.PNG|What the frog! tumblr_m1xtbkUEHf1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1xtort85e1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1xt88HIWb1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo5_250.png 4092030312_4630f34676_m.jpg 10.jpg 9.jpg Dororo Oh yes!.PNG Img chara 05.jpg|movie 5. kogodoro__by_natsumi___hinata-d31uzxg.jpg|Dororo be like 556. kerorogunsou-1-thumb-46.jpg|Dororo and a Gundam Dororo m.png tumblr_m0ncklHMin1qfj842o2_500.png tumblr_m6tg1m0sQg1rzexx7o1_500.gif tumblr_m69arquyYq1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m69ar6GEjD1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m6jel6ndH01rzexx7o1_500.gif|Dororo is sad becasue Keroro didn't give him an X's symbol. tumblr_m6j6sjaZD31rzexx7o1_500.gif|Dororo and Koyuki tumblr_m63z0gcvrp1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m621e4LoSL1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m6120uviIH1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_m6232vU3ip1rz9ehao1_500.png Dororo Ninja Tenchnique Parachute.png Dororo why.png It's actually cute.png Dororo Standing sideways.png Koyuki and Dororo are here tyo help.png Dororo's Hat cut.png Doror's art outfit.png DoroPanda.png Dororo with burning passion.png Joker dororo.png Smiles go for miles.png Dororo's transportion is epic.png Dororo selling Ikinari dumplinhgs.png Dororo in his swiming atire.png Why don't you notice me.png Dororo's afro.png Dororo singing with an awesome celebrational headgear.png Dororo singing.png Dororo and Koyuki hugging daww.png Koyuki and Dororo relazing after an awesome battle.png Dororo is freakin adorable.png No not Doro-c- oh wait he's fine.png Dororo's Katana unsheathed.jpg Dororo Stuicker new.png Dorocat transformation.png 27.JPG Dororo's school outffit.png Doror's sword broke and he is now sad.png I'm falling.png Tumblr m1xtb0RWlX1qix6r8.jpg Ahtdez.jpg LOL.png Angol Mois, Koyuki Azumaya and Dororo.png Keroro and the gang.png Dororo being posssesd.png The picyure at the end.png Curtain call.png Fuyuki and Dororo's afro.png Keroro and bros.png Dororo is still on EARTH wow what a bunch of jerks.png|Dororo in the last episode of The Flash Series. NTTama.png Dhh.png Dororo's card on the website.png|Dororo's profile on The Flash Series website. Kimono Dancing.png Dororo holding an umbrella.png Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Dororo Sprites.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Dororo on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. Don't_worry_Zeroro.jpg Dororo_brush_teeth.jpg|Dororo with a toothbrush. Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Dororo on the K25.5 DVD cover. Poyan persecute Keroro in Episode 121.png|Dororo watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyan in Episode 121. Untitled-0.png|Keroro and Dororo's second encounter with Katoyama. Koyuki's Idol Outfit.png Koyuki ansd Tamama interacting~.jpg Princesses.jpg 225 died.png Doro153.png Caught green blue and red handeed.png Natsumi is aviper.png tumblr_nhj3prs5aK1rpa1qeo1_1280.png|Dororo being gay (happy). yatiyoooo.gif|De Go Monkey~! lower your gun.gif|''Lower your gun, Corporal.'' TamamaPlatoon.png Dororo warrior kero.png DRAGOND66.png 5Dororo.png Shiny Dororo.png Princess.png BFF's For life.jpg Img5.jpg Transformation.PNG Dororo-3.png Old anime height chart.jpg|Dororo's height along with the other's characters. output_vcHbhb.gif Oka pajama 1.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Category:Keronians Category:Ninja Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Zeroro Category:X1 Category:Keron Army Category:Partner Category:Dororo Category:Team Assassin Category:Keroro Platoon Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Game Characters Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Koyuki Azumaya Category:Characters Category:Main characters